A fishing toy is known, which has a fishing rod suspending from its upper end a permanent magnet, with which toy fishes distributed on a flat surface of a rotatable disc are fished up.
However, the fishing toy of such type has the drawback that the permanent magnets each contained in the small toy body such as a fish toy, allow a number of toy bodies to be attracted and firmly connected with each other when they are distributed on the turning disc, resulting in the impossibility of fishing up one toy body after the other individually.
In accordance with the invention, the drawback mentioned hereinbefore has been solved by a new combination of small toy bodies in a fishing toy, in which a rotatable disc is provided on its upper surface with a plurality of receiving parts, such as recesses, separated from each other for accommodating the small toy bodies in order to prevent each toy body from attracting adjacent toy bodies even when a plurality of such small toy bodies of magnetic material are distributed on the upper surface of the rotatable disc.
Furthermore, in accordance with the invention, the magnetic attracting and repelling forces generated between the two magnets are used for overturning the small toy body, which is placed in the receiving part of the rotatable disc, within this receiving part as the disc turns. The small toy bodies in the receiving part have their poles extending vertically, while the fishing magnet suspended from the top end of the fishing rod also has its poles extending vertically, so that the fishing magnet can fish up the small toy body when the fishing magnet has a different polarity from that of the small toy body but cannot fish up the toy body when the fishing magnet and the toy body have same polarities, thereby providing a more amusing toy.